psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Reading disabilities
Reading disabilities'''is a condition in which a sufferer displays difficulty reading resulting primarily from neurological factors. The main conditions in this group of learning disorders are: * Developmental Dyslexia * Alexia (acquired dyslexia) * Hyperlexia. The term '''reading disorder is usually applied where there are reading deficits, but not associated with neurological issues. The deficits are assessed in terms of fluency and reading comprehension and a disorder is identified when reading ability is substatially below what would be expected for a child that chronological age, education and intelligence when other causes such as environmental deprivation, mental retardation, sensory impairment etc can be excludedColeman,A F (2006). Oxford Dictionary of Psychology, 2nd ed. Oxford:OUP. . Definition There is currently no consensus on how to define all learning disabilities, including reading disability. Definitions have previously been developed by committee in a political context in response to the advocacy of parent groups and the educational system. These definitions have a focus on an unexpected difficulty in reading, with unexpected referring to low achievement in the absence of difficulties in home life, economic disadvantage, interruptions in school, sensorimotor problems, severe emotional disturbance, or developmental delay. The unexpected component has been included in many definitions, including the DSM-IV, and school districts have interpreted this as a discrepancy between measured academic achievement and measured intellectual abiliy. Research based definitions, however, have veered away from a discrepancy between intellect and achievement, and instead have stressed low achievement coupled with poor response to intervention. History In 1916 Paul Ranschburg, a Hungarian psychiatrist, introduced the term Legasthenia'to describe reading disorders. Types of Reading Disorders Reading disabilities Dyslexia Dyslexia is a learning disability that manifests itself as a difficulty with word decoding, reading comprehension and/or reading fluency. It is separate and distinct from reading difficulties resulting from other causes, such as a non-neurological deficiency with vision or hearing, or from poor or inadequate reading instruction. It is estimated that dyslexia affects between 5–17% of the population. Dyslexia has been proposed to have three cognitive subtypes (auditory, visual and attentional), although individual cases of dyslexia are better explained by the underlying neuropsychological deficits and co-occurring learning disabilities (e.g. attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder, math disability, etc.). Although not an intellectual disability, it is considered both a learning disability and a reading disability. Dyslexia and IQ are not interrelated, since reading and cognition develop independently in individuals who have dyslexia. Hyperlexia Hyperlexic children are characterized by having average or above average IQs and word-reading ability well above what would be expected given their ages and IQs. Hyperlexia can be viewed as a superability in which word recognition ability goes far above expected levels of skill. Some hyperlexics, however, have trouble understanding speech. Most or perhaps all children with hyperlexia lie on the autism spectrum. Between 5–10% of autistic children have been estimated to be hyperlexic. Some people with reading difficulties are able to use phonetic strategies to decode words but have problems with reading comprehension; that is, they struggle to understand what they have read. Another form of reading difficulty is the lack of reading fluency or reading automaticity. People with this condition are likely to read slowly and to stumble over the words. For them, reading continues to require great effort and often becomes something that they avoid. A fourth group is emerging, people with preventable reading disorders. The number of students with reading disorders can be considerably reduced by good quality early intervention. This group may not necessarily have an underlying neurological condition but without the intervention can later not be distinguished readily from those who do Fletcher, J.M, Lyon, G. R, Fuchs, L.S, & Barnes, M.A (2007) Learning Disabilities: From Identification to Intervention. The Guildford Press, New York '''Reading disabilities are a form of learning disorder that make it difficult for people to read. They include alexia and dyslexia. A reading disability is a condition in which a sufferer displays difficulty reading resulting primarily from neurological factors. Remediation Remediation includes both appropriate remedial instruction and classroom accommodations. Selected list of reading disabilities *Alexia *Dyslexia *Hyperlexia *Scotopic sensitivity syndrome (also called Irlen Syndrome) See also *Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder *Alexia (acquired dyslexia) *Aphasia *Auditory processing disorder *Dyscalculia *Dysgraphia *Dyslexia *Developmental coordination disorder *Educational diagnosis *Hyperlexia *Orthography *Reading ability *Reading readiness *Reading for special needs *Scotopic sensitivity syndrome (also called Irlen Syndrome) *Specific language impairment *Specific spelling disorder *Writing system References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Disability Category:Educational psychology Category:Learning disorders Category:Reading Category:Reading disabilities Category:Special education